


Ланая

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [44]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 4 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ланая

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: мини, 1661 слово  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОЖП в количестве  
> Категория: фэмслэш, упоминается гет  
> Жанр: романс, драма  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: Писалось по заявке Азари последовательно в течении жизни встречается с несколькими поколениями одной семьи (например, сарланианками). Все участицы отношений знают об этом факте и находят его привлекательным.  
> Саларианок автор решил заменить на землянок.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: неопределённый таймлайн: либо постгейм, либо вообще АУ без Жнецов  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Ланая"

С Ольгой Ланая Тарис знакомится во время службы наёмничьем отряде. Ланая к тому времени воюет уже несколько десятилетий, по праву заслужив высокий статус и уважение товарищей. Сначала она даже не обращает внимания на бешеную тощую девчонку, вылезшую откуда-то из земных трущоб. Ольге чуть за двадцать, она дерзка до грубости, не признаёт авторитетов и жаждет чего-то добиться в жизни. Ланая не считает её достойной соперницей.

И совершенно зря. Всего за два года та стремительно взлетает по карьерной лестнице и начинает ощутимо дышать Ланае в затылок. Она ничего не боится, никого не любит и способна навскидку сбить выстрелом подброшенную монетку.

Ланая тоже мало что любит, а бояться ей, как и всякой деве, ещё только предстоит научиться, но именно тогда она начинает Ольгу уважать.

Во время операции на какой-то на редкость паршивой, полудикой планетке Ольга мелким выстрелом снимает кинувшегося к азари крогана, а Ланая сносит биотикой второго, попытавшегося зайти к человеческой девушке со спины. Они не обсуждают это. Но именно тогда среди выстрелов и взрывов, по колено в ржавой грязи, Ланая вдруг видит, что глаза у Ольги зелёные, как молодые листья, и по-звериному раскосые, а кожа – бледная, присыпанная веснушками, словно изысканной приправой – так и просит попробовать её на вкус.

Ланая не привыкла сдерживать свои желания и не новичок в соблазнении. Месяц спустя они уже трахаются, как варрены в брачный период, каждую свободную минуту, на любой доступной поверхности. У Ольги веснушки на плечах и спине и мягкие, апельсиново-рыжие волосы в паху, которые она и не думает сводить. Она любит, когда Ланая перебирает их, одновременно лаская языком её маленькие острые груди. В такие моменты Ольга до синяков вцепляется в её плечи сильными руками бойца и шёпотом ругается по-русски.

Они не видят смысла скрывать свои отношения, и парни из отряда завистливо цокают, глядя, как по утрам обе слегка шатаются и не могут ни на чём сфокусировать взгляд.

Пятнадцать лет спустя, накопив солидный капитал, десяток шрамов и с полсотни врагов, Ольга завязывает и с войной, и с Ланаей и улетает обратно на Землю. Они расстаются спокойно, даже, можно сказать, по-дружески, Ольга подробно объясняет, почему и зачем так поступает. Оказывается, бешеная наёмница всю жизнь мечтала о семье. Ланая не спорит – людям отпущено не так много времени, а азари до возраста семейной жизни ещё зреть и зреть. Они не прекращают видеться: Ланая прилетает и на свадьбу Ольги, и на дни рождения обоих детей, часто пишет и изредка звонит.

Сын Ольги унаследовал добродушный и мягкий характер отца, а вот дочь – солнечно-рыжая, со звериными раскосыми глазами и щербинкой между передних зубов – пошла в мать не только внешностью. Ланая готова спорить на что угодно, что Аня – вылитая Ольга в детстве.

Анна стучится в дверь Ланаи через несколько дней после своего совершеннолетия. В дорожной одежде, с рюкзаком за плечами и отчаянно-решительным выражением на лице. Да, она твёрдо решила стать наёмницей и, если азари её не примет, пойдёт к кому-нибудь ещё. Нет, переубеждать её бесполезно, а звонить родителям бессмысленно – они больше не могут на неё повлиять.

Ланая стелит девушке на диване и большую часть ночи обсуждает этот вопрос с её матерью, просадив на экстранет совершенно неприличное количество кредитов. Азари к этому моменту уже глава собственного подразделения, не страшно. Утром она озвучивает Ане вердикт – принята. Та радостно визжит и прыгает на месте, так что сумасшедшая причёска из торчащих во все стороны фиолетовых и зелёных прядей дрожит и шевелится, словно диковинная водоросль.

Следующей же ночью Анна без предупреждения приходит к Ланае в постель. Она храбрится и пытается выглядеть прожжённой и многоопытной, но всё равно смущённо сводит коленки и не знает, куда деть руки. Кожа её, мягкая, как цветочные лепестки, избалованная хорошим уходом, пахнет ванилью и молоком. На гладком лобке вытатуирован забавный зверёк с глазками из вживлённых кристаллов. Когда Ланая проводит по нему пальцами, Анна недовольно морщится и отталкивает руку. Она молчалива и лишь часто дышит, когда азари касается губами влажных лепестков между её ног. Только когда их нервные системы сливаются воедино, Анна глухо, удивлённо стонет и тут же, словно смутившись, зажимает себе рот рукой.

В наёмничьем отряде Анна явно чувствует себя чужой. Ей не нравится убивать, она не чувствует азарта схватки, но всё равно упорно старается быть солдатом – словно пытается что-то кому-то доказать. Они часто ссорятся – неукротимый темперамент, который мать направляла на врагов и достижение своей цели, дочь растрачивает на своих внутренних демонов. Ланая вышвыривает Анну из своей комнаты, застукав с одним из солдат. Из отряда та сбегает сама, никого не предупредив.

В следующий раз они видятся только на похоронах Ольги. Ланая к тому моменту – успешный предприниматель, зарабатывающий на поставках оружия, и хозяйка маленькой, но очень сильной армии, за сходную плату решающей проблемы сильных мира сего. У Анны теперь длинные, крашенные в светло-каштановый волосы, должность бухгалтера в небольшой фирме и трое детей: двое рыжих парней-подростков и старшая дочь, рослая молчаливая девица, не похожая на мать ни единой чертой. Лишь заговорив с ней после церемонии, азари встречает взглядом взгляд по-звериному раскосых зелёных глаз. Ланая даёт ей свои координаты, сама не зная, зачем, и предлагает обращаться, если возникнут проблемы.

Николетта звонит ей почти тридцатью годами позже, азари даже не сразу её вспоминает. Корабль её мужа пропал где-то в системах Термина, официальные поиски не дали результатов, так что женщине больше не к кому обратиться. Ланае совсем не сложно подключить некоторые старые связи и дёрнуть за нужные ниточки. Она даже приглашает Николлетту погостить у себя на Цитадели, пока иду поиски.

По человеческим меркам Николетта некрасива – слишком высокая, с крупными неуклюжими руками, тонкими губами и сеточкой морщин в уголках глаз. В сексе она прекрасна. Хищная, жадная, жаждущая. С точными, грациозными движениями охотника и взглядом, от которого тело начинает плавиться удовольствием ещё до первого прикосновения, ещё до того, как с него сорвана одежда. 

Ей нравится исследовать тело любовницы, губами, пальцами, теплом дыхания прочерчивать на нём невидимые линии и оставлять на плотной азарийской коже тёмные отметины от зубов. Ланая хранит их как трофеи и днём порой касается следов пальцами, надавливает, чувствуя, как по губам расползается улыбка.

Мужа Николетты находят два месяца спустя, у батарианских работорговцев. На Цитадель он прилетает совершенно разбитым, нуждающимся в поддержке и реабилитации. Бросить его даже не приходит Николетте в голову – семейная жизнь для неё чем-то сродни службе и слишком во многом опирается на слово «долг». Перед самым отлётом она показывает Ланае фото: пухлые светловолосые с рыжиной близнецы, мальчик и девочка. «Ольга и Олег, в честь бабушки» - поясняет Николетта. Ланая понимающе улыбается.

Обоих она позже возьмёт к себе на работу (разумеется на сугубо мирные должности) и с обоими закрутит непродолжительные, ни к чему не обязывающие романы. Олег в итоге расстанется с ней ради симпатичной и не склонной командовать коллеги, Ольга же предпочтёт встречи тайком, на людях делая вид, что их связывают лишь деловые отношения. В постели она скованна и слегка механистична, словно занимается любовью по шпаргалке. В сексе с азари нельзя врать, Ольге приятна близость, но один и тот же набор словно по обязанности исполняемых ласк Ланае быстро надоедает. Прежде, чем она успевает прояснить отношения, Ольга сбегает с любовником-турианцем, предварительно опустошив все счета Ланаи, какие смогла. Азари не преследует её. Но и никак не вмешивается, когда любовник бросает Ольгу в трущобах «Омеги», без гроша в кармане. Лишь отдаёт приказ перехватить его на ближайшей станции и вернуть деньги – никто не может безнаказанно обокрасть Ланаю Тарис. Голову турианца она, поразмыслив, оставляет себе как напоминание.

У Олега подрастает единственная дочь: бледная, тихая девочка с почти прозрачными глазами, похожая на умирающего мотылька. Ланая с интересом наблюдает, как та взрослеет и с удивлением понимает, что не видит в ней ни единой привлекательной черты. Та, в свою очередь, азари явно побаивается, равно как и прочих инопланетян, и вообще, похоже, ничуть не рада жить на знаменитой Цитадели – она учит русский и мечтает поселиться на родине предков. В двенадцатилетнем возрасте Олег всё же решает отослать дочку на Землю, к Николетте. Ланая передаёт вместе с ней несколько сувениров и письмо на настоящей бумаге, написанное собственной рукой. В нём азари в очередной раз подтверждает, что не держит зла на всю семью из-за проступка одного её члена и вновь предлагает обращаться к себе, если понадобится помощь.

Дочь Олега так никогда к ней и не обратится.

Николетта же часто пишет Ланае и изредка звонит, они не пытаются встретиться, никогда не обсуждают прошлые отношения, но никогда и не теряют связи. Умрёт она ещё совсем не старой, от какой-то редкой, быстро развивающейся инфекции. На сей раз Ланая не станет приезжать на похороны, только отошлёт официальные соболезнования. Даже официальные соболезнования от такой, как она, уже говорят о многом.

Олег – правая рука и честнейший из помощников – работает на неё до глубокой старости. Ланая ценит такую верность. Порой она думает о генах, что перемешиваются, размываются и передаются из поколения в поколение. В облике Олега и его сестры уже почти нет ничего от той, её Ольги, но в непоколебимой верности Олега она видит отзвук её железного упорства, а в поступке его сестры – ту давнюю манеру плевать на авторитеты.

Внучку Олега, по его настоянию, назовут Ланой. Польщённая Ланая поможет ей с поступлением в Гриссомскую академию. По дороге туда та, разумеется, заглянет на Цитадель для личной встречи, передаст ворох приветов и семейное фото, а, прощаясь, крепко поцелует азари на удачу. Лана явно показывает, что была бы не против и чего-то посерьёзнее поцелуев, но она слишком похожа на Ольгу, ту, что осталась на «Омеге», и больше о ней никто не слышал. А Ланая не любит будить дурные воспоминания.

Проводив девушку, азари отменит все дела, запрётся у себя и будет долго, задумчиво рассматривать большую, яркую фотографию, порой касаясь лиц кончиками пальцев. Они наконец-то собрались все вместе – все ныне живущие потомки её бешеной Ольги. Больше двух десятков мужчин и женщин, разного возраста, из разных миров, знакомые и нет, порой совсем не похожие друг на друга. У многих в волосах более или менее выраженная рыжина, кое-у-кого – по-звериному раскосые глаза или острые черты лица, у некоторых женщин – поджарая худая фигура с маленькой грудью. Ланая смотрит на них и видит Ольгу, словно разбившуюся на множество осколков, рассеянную среди всех этих людей. 

Неукротимая рыжеволосая воительница по кусочкам воплотилась в двух с лишним десятках человек, и каждый из них несёт в себе несколько строк её генетического кода. Ольга растворилась в потомках и стала частью каждого из них. Стала частью истории.

Почти два столетия спустя Ланая Тарис наконец-то может заплакать.


End file.
